


tally marks

by angelicnagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicnagito/pseuds/angelicnagito
Summary: nagito is depressed and hajime tries to comfort him
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	tally marks

nagito stared at the wall clock, its tick-tock reverberating throughout the living room. he was waiting for his beloved hajime to come back from work.

nagito thought to himself how wonderful a wall clock was; it had a purpose and function.

he didn't have any of those, he thought to himself; he was a useless, piece of trash and no matter what he did it would only have negative repercussions. "ultimate luck my ass," he muttered to himself.

he then gazed at the razor right next to him. it was shiny, almost blindingly so, and was slightly tainted with blood. nagito thought of how he'd occasionally let the razor touch his skin, slowly letting it leave marks on him. the blood dripping from his arms and legs simply reminded him of how worthless he was, and how his only purpose in life was to be used by others. 

happiness was a dandelion wisp he could never seem to catch, no matter how hard he tried. and when he sometimes did managed to get ahold of it, it wilted in his presence. this was especially true with his relationship with hajime; although nagito loved him to bits, he didn't want to get used to this kind of love. he was worried that his luck would eventually place harm in both his life and that of his lover; it always happens. 

\-----------

hajime returned home from his job, albeit a little late. when he opened the door and greeted nagito, he noticed that nagito was spacing out. his eyes were duller than usual, and hajime knew what this could only mean.  
  
he instinctively wrapped his arms around nagito and softly kissed his fluffy white hair. nagito then turned around, placed his head on hajime's head, and in muffled sobs, said, "i'm sorry."  
  
hajime kissed nagito's forehead and softly told him, "i love you. this will pass."   
  


nagito slowly began to fall asleep on hajime's lap, softly snoring. hajime smiled, and started to fall into the realm of sleep as well.

he didn't know nagito's backstory, but all he knew was that he wanted to protect his little marshmallow for the rest of his life. and he would.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! this was mainly just a vent,, nagito's a personification of my own emotions and feelings ^^;;;;


End file.
